The Legend of Zelda, Hyrule in the Deep
by Reveka Sheikah
Summary: This Legend is about Hyrule final days...about the romance of two persons destined to be together...about the betrayal of someone close...about the return of the evil king...about a forgotten land, lost in the Deep of darkness...Leave reviews!
1. Preface and In the Tower

The legend of Zelda

"_Hyrule on the deep"_

By Reveka Sheikah

**This story is dedicating to my family **

**and to my friend Fernank.**

**You are always in my heart.**

Link, the hero of time has returned from Termina after long years and he found with Zelda. They (finally) fall in love. But because of the returning of the Evil King, Hyrule final days are counted. Hundreds years before "The Wind Waker" adventure

This is the first time that I write in English, because don't speak it. (Hope you could understand that)

The reason for I'm writing in English it's only because I love this language and I love "The legend of Zelda"

My story just has seven chapters and the first part of the eighth chapter. If I have time, I'll upload the second part of the eighth chapter and the rest of the story.

Please e-mail me or review the story, please and tell what you think about.

Enjoy it!

**The Legend of Zelda Characters and all that has to do with it are property of Nintendo.**

**The others characters like "Captain Olsef", "Prince Digory", "Taekim" are mine.**

**The Song "Whiskey in the Jar" it's a traditional Irish song, not for my property too. But I wrote the song "The Rising of the Sheikah moon".**

Preface

**Preface**

"**Eternal fault"**

"_I can't sleep, while closing my eyes, that horrible remembers of the past, invade my dreams._

_I can not escape from them; they will follow me until the tomb and from the tomb to the hell._

_I feel with no courage to say that I am guilty._

_In this moment I'd like to have the courage of a warrior for making me say that I'm the only one guilty._

_I'll be burn in hell, in the hottest flames. But that's what I deserve, because I am guilty._

_This is the last day I write in this beloved diary, and I know this because, they found me._

_Now I have to face the reality._

_I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what they are going to do me._

_I repent of what I did._

_I would like to go back to the past and repair all the damage that I did. But no one can change the past. What is done it's done._

_In my last words, in this diary I will tell only this:_

_I'm guilty, and I hope that in the future, the Hero of Time and the princess could forgive me for what I did._

_Now, I say goodbye to the freedom because now I'm doomed to live with this... Eternal fault._

_Sheik_

_P.S. Whoever read this, please keep it in secret. I'll thank you eternally._

**Chapter One**

"**In the Tower"**

"Who is there?" asked the guard who was in the principal door of the prison.

"We catch the man who committed the crime in Hyrule." answered in the other side of the door "The captain sent us."

The guard opened the heavy door, and let the soldiers get inside.

With chains in his hands and the sight in floor, a man with an old, white and dirty turban put a feet in the dry land of the prison.

"The captain is in the tower." added the guard. "Just be careful that this filthy worm doesn't escape."

The soldiers clutched the prisoner.

"Don't worry about it." said one of the soldiers. "If he escapes, where he'll go? Around this little island there's just the ocean."

The guard saluted them and the group of soldiers started to walk in direction to the tower, where the captain was.

While the man with the turban was taken in a rude way to the tower, the wind was blowing under the dark sky of night, accompanied by the soft sound of the sea waves.

He was thinking in what way he could be punished, he was thinking… in his end.

Before enter the tower, the man with the turban look around him. He didn't believe what his eyes were watching in that moment.

In the right side, some soldiers aimed a prisoner with a bow, while he was blindfolded and with ropes in his hands. He was doomed to die.

But in the left side, something terrifying was happening: some soldiers were cutting with a knife the ears, the tongue, and the fingers of the prisoner, who was screaming in full pain.

The man with the turban closed his eyes, trying not seeing the horrible scene.

"Unfortunately, that will be your punish." said a soldier who was looking at him. "But if you have with good luck, we'll hang you."

The soldiers pushed the man with the turban inside the dark tower. The man with the turban was now really scared.

"I can't see anything, someone please light a torch." said one of the soldiers.

In that moment, another soldier lighted a torch and with it flame, the darkness vanished.

"Let's go upstairs." said a soldier.

While the groups of soldiers were going up stairs, the man with the turban was sweating and his heart started to beat really fast. He was scared.

Walking in the dark tower, soon, the soldiers and the prisoner found a door made of wood. A soldier stood in front and knocked the door.

"Who is this?" asked a grave voice in the other side of the door.

"We did what you commanded, sir" Answered one of the soldiers "We captured the traitor of Hyrule."

The door opened quickly and the man with the turban could see a man of a low stature, black hair, dressed with a silver armor.

"Well done my soldiers!" said the captain in a happily tone "Take him inside!"

The soldiers obeyed the captain, taking the prisoner inside the room and sitting him in a wood chair.

The fire of the torch lighted the dark and dirty room. The man with the turban saw a square table in front of him, in where the captain was sitting down.

"Look" said the captain "I don't want to make this harder, so I beg your most sincere cooperation. Did you understand?"

The man with the turban answered with a lower "yes".

The captain sit in a male form in his chair, he looked at the man with the turban.

"Listen young man" the captain went on "For been here, it doesn't mean that the end of your life has come, okay? If you're innocent, you got nothing to worry about. But if you don't…" the captain stop on his words, and suddenly he screamed at the man with the turban: "YOU WILL BE BURNING IN THE HELL!!"

The man with the turban fell down of his chair, he was scared.

"Pull your self together and sit down again!" the captain screamed again.

The man with the turban rose up and sat down in the wood chair.

"What's your name?" asked the captain.

The man with the turban did not answer.

"What is your name?" the captain asked again.

But once again, there was no answer.

"So, you don't want to say it, eh? Well no problem" said the captain "if you don't want to talk in the easy way, let's see if you talk in the hard way"

The captain snapped his fingers and a soldier beat the man's back, there was a scream of pain in the cold room.

"It's so difficult to answer that simple question?" asked the captain to the man with the turban, who was still on the floor.

But the man with the turban still doesn't have an answer. The captain, stared at him and after a long time with no answer, he was ready to snap his fingers again; but before he do this, a grave and lower voice answer his question.

"Sheik"

"What?" grumbled the captain.

"My name is sheik" said the man with the turban, while he was sitting again in the chair, with one hand in his back.

The captain stood thinking, staring at the man who was called Sheik; he was trying to remember something.

There was a long silence in the cold room; suddenly the captain broke the silence.

"Can you please take off the turban?" asked the captain in a lower voice.

Sheik frowned.

"Do you have a problem, worm?" said a soldier "Didn't you listen the to captain?"

"But why do I have to take off my…"

"I didn't ask you if you want to take it off, just do it!!" interrupted the captain sharply.

With no more choices, Sheik took off the turban and the captain saw a man with red eyes as the blood, golden hair and white skin; there was no doubt he was a Sheikah.

"For the goddesses!" exclaimed the captain "I knew it! You are the Sheikah man that emerged from princess Zelda's body."

Sheik was confused.

"Wait …do I know you?" said Sheik, looking that the captain was smiling at him.

"Leave us" said the captain to his soldiers, who were watching the door "If I need you, I'll call you."

They leaved the room with no word of protest, and they were quiet alone, the captain spoke again:

"Our mistake was to trust you; something that I learned about the war with Sheikah was to never trust them"

"Who are you?" asked Sheik, confused.

"I am captain Olsef" answered the captain "I was a member from the royal family of Hyrule."

Sheik looked surprised.

"Royal Family? I thought that a soldier couldn't be part of the family."

"The king Daphnes made me a member because I was his most loyal bodyguard." Said Olsef, coldly, staring at Sheik "Besides, I'm not a simple soldier"

"If that's truth, so where's your chain?" asked Sheik "every member of the family has one, aside of knowing the mystic lullaby"

"You mean this?" said Olsef, showing his golden-Triforce chain to Sheik.

"Well...yes, that one" said Sheik, inhibited.

The captain Olsef keep his chain and he started to spoke in a darkly tone of voice.

"I see that you are already calm down, boy. But that theme is not our business."

"Yes, I think so." answered the Sheikah, with some insecurity in his voice.

"I just want to ask…" he started to say with an angry sight "HOW COULD YOU SEND HYRULE TO THE DEEP OF THE SEA!!"

When the angry words of the captain Olsef boomed in Sheik's ears, he knew that his end had already come…

But the first part of this legend, started seven years after…


	2. The Sheikah and the Princess

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"**The Sheikah and the Princess"**

"Your majesty!!" exclaimed Impa, entering the great royal hall, where the King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was sitting in his throne.

"What's the matter Impa?" asked the king with a grave voice. Looking at Impa's eyes, he knew that something was wrong.

"It's the princess, she is having another attack and…and she is dying!!" answered Impa in an emergency tone.

The king didn't believe what his ears were listening. His own daughter was dying! But why? The last weeks she got sick for some unknown reason, and then she was too weak that she even couldn't be on foot, she always was fainting; but this time was dying and this was enough. There most be a cure for this odd illness.

"Impa, go and find Aknot the wizard, and tell him that we need his help" ordered the king. Impa make a quickly reverence and went out of the castle, faster as the wind blow.

The king, immediately, was going up stairs to reach his daughter's room. When he was in there, some of the servants were holding the princess Zelda by the arms and legs, while she was screaming of pain, she was suffering.

"Zelda, Zelda! What's happened to you? I'm here, your father is here, please calm down" said the king in an alarmed voice, but Zelda didn't listen to him. Her

Shouts were so stronger, that not word could be listening.

"Sir, sir, I've returned" It was listening the Impa's voice in the princess' room "The wizard Aknot is here"

The king turned with hope, the old and powerful wizard Aknot was there to help.

The group of the royal guards, who was commanded by captain Olsef, entered to the room too.

Aknot the wizard got close to the princess.

"PLEASE HELP, IT HURTS ME, IT HURST ME!!" cried the princess.

"But she is not hurt" said one of the servants, who were staring at the princess.

"She is suffering by inside" said the wizard "It's so strange…" Aknot stated in his own mind for long time, thinking about a cure for this unknown sickness.

After a few minutes, Aknot put his eyes into Zelda's, who was now looking at him; suddenly he blow some silver dust at princess' face and he said an incantation in Hylian tongue. There was a moment of silence. There was no more shouts coming from the princess, now she was calm and breathing slowly.

"What do you feel princess?" said Aknot in a kindly voice.

The princess didn't answer at the moment to the question. (Looks like the silver dust made her calm down)

"My girl, please answer to the wizard" said the king Daphnes to his daughter "He will help you, and he will find a cure for you."

Zelda peered at his father, like I could say… she didn't recognize him.

"My lady…" insisted the wizard.

The princess answered at the end.

"I feel like another person"

Every body in the room, get surprised.

"_Feel like another person? What kind of answer was that? Nobody could feel_ _like_ _another person, in especially when you are a sorceress-princess_" though captain Olsef "_I think she's trying to makes us a joke_"

"Excuse me princess, could you please explain yourself?" said Aknot to the princess.

But this time, someone else answered him.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, I WANT TO GO OUT!!"

The wizard was unable to speak, the servants looked at the princess with horror and the king was ready to faint. That masculine voice that was coming out from the princess was terrifying for everyone.

Aknot stared at the princess. Her expression was dark and her eyes had turned into red. The Sheikah look.

"For the goddess almighty!" exclaimed the wizard "The princess is possessed!"

"My daughter is what?" asked the king, agitated.

"Your majesty let me make an exorcism. I must get out the person who is inside you daughter" said Aknot "She is invaded by an evil Sheikah spirit"

The king stated thoughtful. Make an exorcism to his own daughter, means endanger her life. And if it fails…he will lose her forever. But nothing is losing if he tries.

"Okay Aknot, do what you must to do"

Wizard Aknot bowed at the king, with a smile on his face.

"Guards, please, clutch the princess." commended Aknot.

The group of guards clutched the princess by the arms and legs.

The wizard Aknot raised his hands and put them in front of the princess; then he exclaimed:

"_For goddess almighty: Din, Nayru and Farore, make that the evil Sheikah spirit goes out from the princess, and I will give it eternal peace!" _

Princess Zelda's body reeled just a little, but nothing happen then.

So, the wizard said stronger:

"_FOR GODDESS ALMIGHTY: DIN, NAYRU AND FARORE, MAKE THAT THE EVIL SHEIKAH SPIRIT GOES OUT FROM THE PRINCESS, AND I WILL GIVE IT ETERNAL PEACE!!_"

The princess' body shakes in a violent way. Every body that was in the room, were quiet.

Suddenly, the princess opened her mouth and let out a strange blue silhouette; that fell on the floor. After that, the blue silhouette turns in a body with red eyes as the blood, golden hair and with white skin.

It was a young man, with a white turban over his head.

The princess Zelda felted weak, breathing faster.

Everyone were paralyse, nobody were winking, just watching how the young man was standing up.

The king Daphnes speak so:

"Who are you?"

The young man didn't answer, he just coughed of pain.

"I have said who are you?"

The young man peered to the king, with terror. His breathing was faster and he looked every body of the room.

One of the servants, a woman, said:

"Poor boy, he is only scared"

"Don't get near Nira" said captain Olsef, watching that the young man was drawing out some blades "This man is dangerous"

The wizard stared at him, the servants put their hands on their mouths with horror and the captain Olsef draw his sword.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked the king, giving the young man a nasty look.

Nobody knew who he was; just there was a paint of the "eye of truth" on his chest.

"He is a Sheikah" muttered Olsef "But what he was doing inside the princess Zelda's body?"

The young Sheikah started to speak in a bizarre language. Like trying to say: "_Stay away from me!"_

The king walked a few steps in front of him, and the Sheikah man was now speaking to him in a brusque tune.

"LOOK OUT YOU MAJESTY!" shouted Olsef.

The Sheikah threw his blades toward Daphnes. Olsef pushed the king, throwing out him at the floor, saving his life.

"Catch him Olsef" mumbled the king Daphnes "Let's see if he dares to do that again on a dungeon"

Olsef nodded.

"I will do that your majesty"

The captain put himself on feet and started to walk forward the young man, at the same moment, the Sheikah ran to the door looking for an exit.

But Olsef was faster, and he reached the Sheikah man of the ankles.

"You are under arrest boy!" exclaimed captain Olsef "For trying to kill the king Daphnes"

At the same time that the guards were clutching the Sheikah boy, the princess Zelda recovered the knowledge.

"Where I am?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Zelda m'girl, you're already wake up!" screamed with happiness the king, holding his daughter "Thanks to goddesses you're all right"

The princess was confused, nothing had a reason to be; she looked at her father and said simply:

"What's going dad?"

The king smiled at her.

"There was an evil Sheikah spirit inside you" answered her "we don't know how he put himself inside of you, but thanks to wizard Aknot this is over" he hugged her some more "That spirit is gone…well…no so exactly"

The king Daphnes peered at the young Sheikah with another nasty look. The princess, following her father's eyes, stared at the Sheikah.

"Your majesty, what we do with him?" asked Olsef.

"Send him to a dungeon" ordered the king "we must find out the identity of this young lad"

The captain and the guards bowed the king Daphnes, and they turned toward the exit of the room.

But suddenly, the young Sheikah got free of the guards and ran in where the princess Zelda was. He took her hand and bowed her exaggerated.

"Please princess, let me be at your side, let me be your protector" he said in despair "Like ancient times, let a humble Sheikah serve to a pure daughter of royalty"

That was the most confusing thing that she ever heard on her life.

Captain Olsef grabbed the young man of his robes, getting him away from the princess.

"How dare you to speak to the princess?!" Olsef shouted him "Get away from her!"

The Sheikah man stared at her desperate.

"Please princess!" said again, while he was stretching his hand to grab princess' hand.

Suddenly, some memories came to princess Zelda's mind…

She turned into a Sheikah…he was another person…her duty was helping to an ancient hero…teaching him magical songs…hidden on trees and look after him…the hero of time…

"I remember" she whispered.

"I said get away from her!!" screamed Olsef, and with the hilt of his sword, beat the young man's hand. There was a _Crack!!,_ indicating that something broke.

"My fingers…YOU BROKE THEM!!" cried the Sheikah. All the fingers of his left hand were broke.

"Olsef!" said Zelda, while she was standing up "Leave the Sheikah alone"

"But my lady…"

"Just do what I'm saying" repeated Zelda, stared at him.

The captain Olsef have no choice, so he released the young Sheikah.

Princess Zelda, hold his hand and stared at the Sheikah.

"Don't be scare" she said in a soft voice "You are now with me"

The King Daphnes couldn't believe what was happening.

Her daughter, speaking with a filthy Sheikah? Sheikah didn't suppose to exist in this time. No, it can't be. He must know what's going on between them.

"Do you know him Zelda?" asked the king in a grumble.

Zelda looked at his father.

"Yes father, I know him" she answered "His name is Sheik"

There was a deep silence on the room, every one was unable to speak; except Impa who now understood everything.

"_I can see now, I remember, but how is this possible. During these long years he never gave a signal of life on princess' body, why now?" _Impa said for herself in her mind.

"When did you meet him?" asked once again the king.

The princess Zelda sighed, looking at the young Sheikah called Sheik.

"Long time ago" she said simply.

The king was losing the patience, looking that Zelda wasn't giving importance to this conversation.

"Leave us" demanded the king "Everyone go back to work"

The servants bowed at the king, and they leaved the princess' room.

"Olsef, please stay here" the king Daphnes grabbed Olsef by the shoulder "I want you to hear this"

Olsef nodded.

The king Daphnes turned and stared at Zelda.

"Okay Zelda, explain me; when, how and where did you met this young lad"

Zelda curve her mouth. Impa looked at her.

"Seven years ago, I met a boy called Link..." she started.

"Be honest Zelda, speak with the truth" the king interrupted her.

"Will you listen or no father?" asked Zelda desperate.

The king Daphnes close his mouth.

Zelda took a long breath and she went on:

"I met a boy called Link, he was from the forest. Did you remember when I told you my dream? About strange dark clouds, an evil man and the protector of Hyrule? You didn't believe me of course…" king Daphnes coughed "… and I thought it was some kind of warning, so I thought in Ganondorf and his evil intentions. I passed many nights thinking on it, and in a moment knew that he wanted to steal the Triforce; I was looking for help desperate, until I found Link" Zelda swallowed spit and stared at his father, Impa, Olsef and Sheik "Did you remember the legend of the hero of Time? Link was the chosen one. He had to travel through the time for save Hyrule; he wasn't alone because I was always looking for him. And thanks to Link, Hyrule is still on the map" Zelda sighted "And if you want to know about Sheik let me tell you, it was me…"

"What's the meaning of that? Can it be possible?" asked the king in a grumble.

Zelda nodded and said:

"Yes father it's possible" her father was about to say something, but Zelda spoke first "I learned Sheikah magic, when I was hidden with Impa. I learned how to transform myself in another person, thus I was save for not being in Ganon's hands, plus I was to helping to Link in his adventure without he know my real identity"

Sheik was only looking at them, but he was confused. He existed only because the princess learned a magic trick? With no parents, no brothers, no friends, no life? That was depressing.

"But the Sheikah magic it's so difficult for learning princess" said Olsef.

"I guess that, not for me" answered Zelda, coldly "Nothing is impossible in this world"

There was an utter silence on princess' room, the king was reflecting on her daughter's fore told.

"Your majesty" Olsef broke the silence "What we do with the Sheikah so?"

The king Daphnes stared at Sheik for a moment and said:

"My daughter must decide, what we do with him"

Olsef turned to Zelda.

"From now on, Sheik will be one of my protectors"

Every body on the room nodded, except Sheik; who was thinking now in his new master.


	3. The invitation

**Chapter Three**

**"The Invitation"**

No one was waiting for him outside Hyrule limits. No one was there for hold him and say him: _"welcome back, we missed you!!"_

But how come? Nobody knew he was there, he said nothing to no one about his arrival.

The legendary Hero of Time, Link, had returned to the place he once called home.

"Hyrule, sweet, Hyrule" said Link happily.

His big blue eyes looked at the great fields of Hyrule. The soft wind touched his long, golden hair and the beautiful aroma from the wet grass, invaded his nose.

"Are you glad to be in home again?" asked Link to his mare, Epona. "I think there won't be more journeys for long time" Link stroked Epona's coat. She neighed for that good action.

Nothing was more beautiful that the land of Hyrule. To the north, Link watched the Death Mountain, home of the Gorons; to the west he felt a hot breeze from the Haunted Desert; to the east there was the kingdom of the Zoras. But in the south…was the magic and odd forest.

"All right then, let's go to our home" exclaimed Link, starting to gallop toward the forest.

Once he was in there, he stopped in front of a little house of wood; near of his tree house. He walked to the door and knocked it.

"Who is this?" asked a girl's voice "I swear it Mido, if you want to bother me again I'll kick your…"

"My_ what_ exactly?" demanded Link laughing.

There was a noise inside the house and the girl opened the door brusquely and a green haired, little girl appeared in the door.

"I never heard you talking in that way Saria" commented Link crossing his arms "You surprise me"

Saria smiled at him, and hold him strongly (I was really notable he was tallest than Saria).

"It has been a long time" said Saria almost screaming "Where have you been?"

Link stared at her and answered: "It's a long history Saria"

Saria moved beside the door.

"Come in, come in" said Saria inviting to pass "I really want to hear you!"

Link entered to Saria's house. It was small, (he had to bend for passing through the door) cozy and with a childish touch. Link sat down in a wood chair in front of a table and Saria was bringing two cups and a teapot.

"When did you arrive?" asked Saria serving Link a tea cup.

"One hour ago" answered Link, giving a sip to his tea "eight years outside Hyrule, it's enough for me. I think I'll stay here for long time"

"Eight years?!" asked Saria surprised "But what the hell were you doing all this time? Some evil man made you a slave and forced you to work on the mines? And after eight years he let you go?"

Link laughed in silence.

Saria stared at him with a look that said: "_poor guy, that's having bad luck"_

"Something like that Saria. But it was worst" Link gave another sip to his tea "D'you know how it feels when you gotta do something really important that takes you a long time to do it, and you only have three wretched days?"

"Er… no Link, I don't know" she limited to say.

"I know how it feels Saria, and let me tell that is like the hell itself" admitted Link laughing, he took a cookie form a wood plate, he tasted it for a moment, and then he answered:

"I went to a land named Termina, I wanted to have a long, long rest; but a cursed mask caused a lot of problems for me, and I was the only one that could help to that pacific land" Link broke the cookie by the half and he looked to the window "I had to destroy all the evil power in just three damn days. I defeated the mask, and stay like a hero once again"

Saria was just watching at him, unable to speak.

"But that's not all…" Link destroyed the cookie into crumbs "When I was fourteen, I wanted to get back to Hyrule, but I stopped in swordmen refuge, that was a really bizarre place; the people in there were non-elves" Link sighted "And they call me goblin and_ Celt"_

Saria moved her head with surprise.

"A Celt? And what's that anyway?"

"I have no idea" answered Link "And they thought too that my horse Epona was an incarnation of a goddess, could you believe that? Epona, the Goddess!"

"They had to be crazy" said Saria laughing.

"I'm with you"

Saria drank her tea, until finish it. There was a deep silence.

"I brought you something" said Link broking the silence and taking out from a bag, a package wrap in paper. He gave it to Saria. "Open it"

The girl ripped up the paper and she found the Picto box.

"What's this?" she asked, looking carefully at the camera.

"You can take pictures with that, something like instantaneous paintings" answered Link "Turn it on; you focus the image and press the yellow button to take the picture"

Saria followed Link's steps and she photographed a pink flower pot. Glad of her work, she turned to Link and took another picture.

"You didn't give me time for comb myself" said Link to Saria while she was placing the Picto box on her drawer.

"Thanks Link" said Saria sitting down again "C'mon Link, keep telling me your adventure"

They passed the time talking about Link's big adventures. How he killed Odolwa, that Aztec monster (for not telling another thing), the giant bull Goht, The red big fish Gyorg and that disgusting bugs, Twinwold.

He told her too about his birthday number fourteen, when he arrived to that sword men refuge ("Something _Calibur_" answered Link when Saria asked him the name of the refuge) and treated him like a freak (just because he was different from the other ones).

When Link finished his story, he saw through the window; it was getting dark already.

"Wow Link!!" shouted Saria as a crazy "You fight with a fire monster!" Link smiled at her.

"But you're really telling me the truth, or it's just a fairy tale?" said Saria frowning.

"Hey!" answered Link, frowning too "D'you think I'm a loser like Mido?"

Saria roared with laughter.

"It's just a joke Link" she said among laughs "Want more tea?"

"Sorry Saria" he apologized "but the night has already come, I better go"

Saria nodded.

When they were in the door, Link said good-bye to Saria:

"Have a good night Saria; rest your mind, ok?"

"I'll try Link, see ya tomorrow" said Saria, while Link was walking toward his tree house.

He went up the stairs and entered to his house. It was incredible how much time he passed outside Hyrule; because there were a lot of spider's webs on the ceiling, mushrooms in the corners and a broke window with letters that said:

"HeRE wAs Mido,

LEAder Of THe KOkiRI"

"Foolish little rat, doings things in my house, I'll kill him" grumbled Link watching the broke window.

Link lighted a candle and he sat down on his dusty bed. He took off the belt and his boots; after that he lied into bed and closed his eyes.

A wave of thoughts invaded his dreams.

"I wanna see her" he said among dreams "I wanna know how she is"

He stayed quiet for a moment; the only thing he wanted the most, was to see the princess Zelda again.

His dreams were growing and growing, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Link was woken by something spongy in his foots. He fell down of the bed.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?!" he asked screaming.

Link looked up, there was a little, blue fairy with a pink letter on her miniature hands.

"Hello Mr. Link, princess Zelda asked me for bringing you this" said the fairy with a shy look.

Link grabbed the letter.

"Thank you"

He opened the letter and it said:

Dear Link:

I want to invite you to my seventeenth birthday.

There will be dance, fire works, music and a lot of food.

This night, seven o'clock; at Hyrule castle.

I will see you there.

Please…

Be sure to be in there.

Zelda

PS. Don't forget about my present!!

"How she know I'm here?" he asked "Well, it doesn't matter, she's a sage after all"

Link folded the letter and he lied down into bed again.

"Zelda's birthday" he said "What I'm going to give her?"

Link thought in many presents for Zelda: a new dress… a perfume… or maybe a new pair of slippers…but how he could buy that, if he didn't have money. He got to admit it; he was a poor feller.

"I better ask to Saria about the present" said Link, putting his boots on "She'll know what to do"

Link ran out of his tree house and jumped the stairs to the earth. He walked quickly to Saria's house, and when he was about to knock her door, she went out of her house.

"Good morning Link" she yawned "You received the invitation?"

Link sighted sadly.

"I wanted to talk with you about that" he said "What I can give Zelda, if I don't have money?"

"Mmm… let me think…what about if you write her a poem?" she answered.

Link looked her sad.

"Oh, c'mon Saria; hardly I can write my name, and you want me to write her a poem?"

"It was only an idea" said Saria without looking at him "I don't know Link, without money it's difficult to decide what to buy" She gave Link an examiner look "By the way, if you're going to present yourself in the party; be sure to take a bath and buy…ehh… descent cloths."

Link opened his eyes more than the normal.

"Are you kidding? I already told you, I don't have money!" exclaimed Link.

"I just tell you three things. Number one: Just think that it'll be a royal party; Number two: There are many jobs for wining fast money; and number three: I don't think that Zelda cares if you bring her something or not. She only counts with your presence" Saria finished.

"Ok Saria, thanks" said Link bowing his head.

"I'll see you in the castle" said she and went to the Kokiri shop, leaving Link alone.

"Well, I know a place for winning fast money" said Link "Kakariko village"

It was the pacifier town in all Hyrule.

"Ok, let's win some money" said Link decided and starting to walk around the village.

The inhabitants were muttering when he was passing in front of them, their eyes looked at Link with some curiosity; but Link didn't put them attention.

Link was thinking what to do. _"Painting is a great idea" _he thought_ "but I don't have paints and a paining brush…" _he scraped his head _"No ideas coming in my head…mmm…I think I gonna beg for money and…"_

Suddenly, he crashed with a person; Link went out of his thoughts and quickly he apologized:

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you"

But when Link raised his head for look at the person, he met with a white-haired woman.

"Impa?" asked Link

"Link…eh… what a grateful surprise!" she said, her red eyes were looking at him "You grew up so much, where have you been? Last time I saw you, you was a little kid"

Link laughed.

"What are you doing here Link, did you received princess Zelda's letter?" asked Impa

"Aye, I did" he answered "But I have some troubles"

"What you mean?" Impa moved her head with surprise.

Link watched at his sides and he said sadly:

"I can't buy something to Zelda 'cuz I don't have money and..."He said this muttering "I don't have decent cloths for going to the party"

Impa contained laugh, and then she said:

"It's that your preoccupation? Link you are a fool" Impa stared at Link and said:

"Follow me"

She started to walk toward a big, red house; having no choice Link followed her.

"Sit down Link" Impa said when they were in her home "Wait for me here"

Link sat down and stared at Impa, who was seeking something in a big chest.

"Here you are" she said happily "Here Link, take it"

Impa gave Link a blue tunic with the Triforce on its chest; she also gave him black trousers with white lines in its sides.

"For me Impa?" cried Link of happiness

She nodded.

"Thank you so much"

"And that's not all; you got to take a bath Link"

Link looked at her.

"What? A bath?" But Impa..."

"No excuses Link come with me"

A bath? Man, for Link, a bath mean to be a little cute kid.

Ten minutes later, Impa leaded Link to a little lake, on deep of the forest.

"I'll wait out side, until you finish your bath" said Impa "Here you are... a soup, deodorant and male perfume" she gave a bag with those things "Watch your step Link and don't be late, the party will be in a few hours"

Link sighed with displeasure and went to the lake.

"I hate this days"

He too off his cloths and he jumped into water.

"Damn, it's cold"

He stood over there for a few minutes; he didn't know what to do.

"Impa, what I do now?" he shouted.

"You are not a little boy Link" she screamed answering "Try to think for a moment"

Link took the soup and he started to wash all his body.

Link didn't like baths (I really cannot tell you the reason) and when he almost finished, something surfaced from the water. Link startled.

It was Ruto, princess of the Zoras.

"Goddesses Ruto, if you're goin' to scare me like that again, please let me know"

"I just wanted to say hello" she said

"Can't you just go? I'm naked!"

"I won't see anything Link, I promise" she answered, shyly.

Link went out from the water and he got dressed quickly, until he heard a giggling voice:

"You don't know how much I like you"

"What?" he asked, pulling up his pants.

"Nothing Link, will you go to Zelda's birthday?" she asked, still looking at him.

"Aye, I'll be there"

"All right Link, my dear, I have to go" she winked him "I'll see you at night"

She just disappeared in the water.

"She's really sick" said Link with sympathy.

When he finished to dress, he went with Impa, and when she looked him she almost fainted:

"Link, Link, Link, you look so handsome"

"Nah, I most look like a pretty-little prince" he said

"Oh Link don't said that things, you look so good"

Link sighed.

"But, What I'm goin' to give to Zelda?" he said sadly

"Don't worry Link, she will understand it" Impa walked toward him and asked "Are you ready?"

Link nodded, and he and Impa went to Hyrule castle together.

--

Hi! I'm sure you noticed the word: "Calibur"; you may say: "the adventure of Link in a swordmen refuge never happened" but hey...!! remember Soul Calibur

I'm working in a Soul Calibur Story too, with a fourteen year old Link. He he...thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	4. A Special Day for Zelda

**Chapter Four**

**"A Special Day for Zelda"**

Link saw a big, stone wall in the horizon. It got torches on its sides and wood bridge on the center. It was the Hyrule castle entrance.

First you had to pass the cheering market and then you could enter to the field where Hyrule castle was (only with permission, of course). Link never dared to forget it.

"I didn't forget this" said Link happily "I've missed so much this ancient castle"

Impa said nothing, but she drew a smile on her face.

"I must give the invitation to a guard?" asked Link.

"Yes Link" she answered "Well, I think here's where we must separate us"

"Separate us? Why?" Link was surprised.

"I got to help Zelda with some matters, so if you don't care…" Impa gave a spectacular jump on the air, and she reached a window of the wall "I see you in Zelda's party"

Link looked her, open-mouth; although she was an old woman, her movements were so fast.

"Impa, why didn't you use the bridge for entering?" asked Link showing the bridge "It would be easier, don't you think?"

Impa laugh. "We Sheikahs hate the easy entrances. We prefer a little bit of action"

Impa said goodbye to Link with the hand and she entered to the window.

"Man, the Sheikahs has bizarre customs" said Link with pity "It's better to be a Hylian"

He walked toward the bridge and he entered. He found himself with the market, the happy and cheering market he had visit eight years ago.

Link didn't stop for contemplating the market, so he accelerated and he went to the road that leaded in front of the castle.

"There it is" he ran in where the entrance was, but he was stopped by a guard.

"Name" he asked in a lower voice, with a long parchment and an owl feather on his hands.

"Link" he answered quickly.

"Link…mmm…let me see… oh yes Link. You can enter."

Link made a little bow, and he (at last) entered to the royal Hyrule castle.

It was enormous place; it was elegant and decorated with beautiful paintings. He followed a long corridor, which leaded him to the royal hall. It was of a silvery color, with red long curtains and with a silver throne on a wall; there were so many statues representing the goddess and the Triforce.

But in the center, a big, Hero of time statue was stand in a stone block with Hylian letters that said:

"The Guardian of Hyrule

The Hero of Time"

He was amazed by its size.

"The royalty is incredible" he admitted.

He saw so many people entering the great hall: knights, royal people, princes, and a lot servants. But he got exited when he saw the Gorons and the Zoras entering into the royal hall (I think this was a very important party) and then Link listened some soft music coming out from the outside.

"How I'd like to live in the royalty" he sighed, looking at a boy, who looked to be a prince.

"Are you sure you want that?" questioned a voice behind him "Maybe you'd not like it"

Link turned around swift and he saw a Goron that was familiar to him.

"Darunia" he said surprised.

"Where have you been brother?" the strong Goron gave him a broke-bone hug "You really grew up"

"It's wonderful to see you Darunia" said Link rubbing his arms.

Darunia stared at him for a while, and then Link asked him:

"What? Do I have somethin' stuck on my face?"

Darunia denied with his head.

"No brother is just that… I remembered something"

"Oh right, right" Link spun around for seeing the castle country yard "Some problem with your people?"

Darunia gave Link a soft smile.

"No Link, everything is peace on my city" he put one hand on Link's shoulder "And about that man-to-man talk, I still want it"

Link looked at him.

"You haven't forgotten it eh?"

Darunia gave one step in front of Link and he peered at him.

"You know, I want to know 'bout how much you've matured and you know, tell it me like the man you already are"

Link laughed

"Are you really seriously?"

"Of course I am, that ain't bad" he frowned "Did ya think I was laying you?"

Link didn't see him at the eyes, but he knew Darunia love him like his own son, that wasn't a trouble; because Link never met his parents, so he could accept Darunia as his father (without caring his races differences, the important was the familiar love).

"Link, are you still with me?" he heard Darunia said.

"What? Er… yes Darunia"

"Good, because you got so many things to tell your brother" he started to raise his voice "We both are brothers and… oh, hi Ruto"

Link froze at the moment he heard the name "Ruto"

"Hello Darunia, nice night, isn't it?" she said looking at the stars.

"I guess it is" he answered in a lower voice "havin' fun?"

Ruto approached to Link.

"Not so much" she admitted "I've been sitting in there, talking with a dull prince. He commented me that he wanted to court Zelda, but I'm think he won't do it; talking about his attitude"

"Yes, I think the same" he said with a smile on his face "So you came here to talk with Link?"

"Yes of course" she said quickly "Just if I'm not disturbing you"

"No, please. Said that she's disturbing us, please; don't leave me with her" Link begged Darunia in his mind.

"No you're not disturbing us; you can talk with him if you want"

Link saw how Ruto drawn a light smirk on her face.

"Thank you Darunia, you are so cute" she said in a giggling.

Darunia said good-bye with his hand and he spun around, walking way.

Both of them were quiet alone, the only sound that could be heard was the whistles of the wind.

"Let's talk about something" Ruto said taking Link's hand in a strong way "Sit down in here"

Link sat down in a white bench, without taking his eyes away from Ruto. She sat down beside him too, looking at him with dreamer eyes.

"Link, tell me, what did you do all this years?" she asked.

Link sighed and (although he didn't want to do it, but he have to) he told Ruto about his adventures; Termina and the refuge of swordsmen.

"You're a brave man" she said excited "Yes, you are my man"

"Can we go to the royal hall? I want to drink some wine" insisted Link with a fake calm.

Ruto denied with the finger.

"I still want to know one more thing" she was getting closer to Link.

"D'ye? And what it is?" answered Link, looking the way of how to escape.

The Zora princess frowned.

"Did you like a girl?" (Looks like she could kill any girl that want Link as a boyfriend)

"That If I liked a girl?" repeated Link.

Ruto nodded.

Link remembered his adventures, when he was eleven, in Termina there was no pretty girl; but when he was fourteen there was pretty, tall, rebel; with gold hair and blue eyes girl and with a strong, fine legs… man, she was beautiful.

"Link, answer me" he heard Ruto said.

"What? Er… no Ruto" he said quickly.

"That's what I though" sighed Ruto with relief "You cannot change me for another one!"

"Aye, aye, how nice… can we go now to the royal hall?" Link was losing patience.

"Tell me Link, do I look pretty?" she asked shyly "I really don't like this dress so much but, it has class"

"Er… of course Ruto, you look so…" he was looking the perfect word "lovely" "Yes I knew it" she said happily.

Link saw her; Ruto looked a long way from lovely in his opinion.

She was closer to him and then he felted something wet, sliding over his leg.

"Ruto…could you please take off your hand from my leg?"

"Sorry" she giggled.

"Excuse me, do I'm disturbing you?" a guard asked them, and Link was crying of happiness.

"_Thanks goddess, somebody saved me!_" he was saying on his mind.

"No you aren't" said Ruto with pity.

"Well, I just want to tell you that the princess is coming soon"

Link drawn a smile on his face and he ran inside the royal hall, leaving Ruto and the guard behind.

Ruto was really insane, crazy of love; she got to admit it.

When he was already in the royal hall, a crowd of people was in front of the stairs. Suddenly, a band of trumpets started to play with bigness.

"We are glad to present you…" one of the guards was giving a presentation "…In her birthday number seventeenth, to Zelda… princess of Hyrule"

Every one from the crowd clapped at the moment, Link was excited; at last he could see Zelda.

The orchestra started to play a Royal melody.

Have you ever listened the march "Pomp and Circumstance"? Well, it was very similar.

From the nowhere, a pink-dressed girl appeared. She was golden haired, blue eyes like the sky, thin, tall… attractive. Yes, she was the princess of all Hyrule, Zelda.

The princess smiled to everyone, but when she saw Link, she showed him her teeth. Link felted a light shake on his stomach, and he didn't believe that it could be the nerves of happiness.

Behind the princess, appeared the king of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

"Long live to the king!!" bellowed a man "Long live to the princess!!"

Everyone of the crowd clapped as a crazy, after that they started to sing a familiar song:

"Happy birthday to you" they sang "Happy birthday to you" Zelda went toward a long table "Happy birthday princess Zelda, Happy birthday to you!!"

"Thank you so much" she said aloud "I am so glad that you could share his moment with me"

She and her father sat down in their thrones.

The king spoke so:

"Let's have a banquet!"

Some servants started to bringing varnishes with turkeys, pork legs, roast meat, salads, and other kinds of food.

Link was sat down between a fat lady and a surly young noble man. There was no thing more disgusting than that.

"Come on honey, eat you soup" said the fat lady to the young man "If you don't eat, you will get sick"

Link saw how the young noble man rolled his eyes, and trying to simulate that he didn't hear anything.

"You are a bad boy, I'm going to tell to your mother" she was treating him like a five-year old child.

"Ma'am please, I am not a little boy" clarified the young man with a grave voice "Let me alone"

The fat lady shouted up without looking the noble young man, and then she watched at Link.

The hero of time was chopping a piece of meat with the left hand, and suddenly he crashed his elbow with the lady's.

"Sorry" he said simply, and he continued to eating. The fat lady stared at him.

"Are you a left-handed?"

Link nodded, chewing his food.

"I really don't know how they can do things with the left hand; it's horrible" she muttered, spinning around.

"Excuse, your name is Link?" a guard was beside Link.

"Aye" he answered.

"Princess Zelda wants to see you" the guard informed him "She is in the balcony"

"Thank you" thanked Link and he went toward the balcony.

Once he was in there, Zelda was standing there, looking at the stars.

"Long time has passed Zelda" Link said, making Zelda jump of scared.

Her blue-sky eyes peered at Link's and she ran for holding him.

"It's wonderful to see you Link…once again!"

"Yeah, I'm happy too" said Link with a smile.

"I got so many things to tell you. You don't know what happen a month ago"

Link stood attentive.

"What happened?"

Princess Zelda laughed.

"I'm going to show you" she spun around toward the trees "Come down please, I want you to know a friend of mine!"

Link expected to see a pretty fairy coming down from trees, but he surprised when he saw a young Sheikah.

"Link, this is Sheik. Remember him?" Zelda was taking Sheik's hand for bringing him near to Link; in change, Link couldn't believe it.

"Are you real Sheik?" he inquired "But how did you…how is this possible?"

Zelda winked, understanding Link's big surprise; and she told about how the wizard Aknot made her an exorcism and he got out Sheik from her body.

"…and he just didn't give any signals of life, not until that day" she finished.

Link was open-mouth.

"It's incredible Zelda, but…does he really exist?"

"Yes, he's flesh and bones" she answered.

Link saw Sheik, who was playing his harp on the floor.

"What about you Link? What you did all this years?" princess Zelda wanted to know.

Link looked at her and he (once again) told her the story of his adventures in Termina and that refuge called… "Something _Calibur"_.

Once he finished, the princess said him:

"There's no doubt that you are the Hero of Time"

"It was my duty" he said, acclaiming himself.

They look each other some moments, and then Link commented:

"I receive your invitation this morning…but how did you know I was already in Kokiri Forest? I never said a word to anyone about my arrival"

The princess smiled in silence. "I'm the seventh Sage, remember that"

"Think you're right"

Zelda peered at him. "Want to dance? The orchestra is playing a waltz"

Link thought for a moment, and he nodded (although he never danced in his life before), they were together to the castle.

And well, the hero of time and the princess danced for hours, beautiful, royal melodies (Zelda was avoiding Link's bad steps). They saw the spectaculars fire works on the sky and they eat a piece of Zelda's cake.

When the dawn of the next day was near, Link said good-bye to Zelda:

"Well, see ya Zelda; I hope we can see us soon"

"Yes, I said the same. Wonderful to see you again" she turned to Sheik "Please Sheik, accompany Link to the exit.

The young Sheikah nodded and he took Link to the castle exit.

"I never thought you could be a real person" he said, but Sheik didn't put attention "Well, see ye Sheik"

Sheik said nothing and he saw Link going toward the south.

May be I should've written more things about the royal party, but my mind was in blank. I'll try to change this chapter.

See you next chapter!!


	5. Forget Digory with some Whiskey

Hi! This is maybe the longest chapter I've Written, but i'ts a good one.

I put a song in this chapter: "Whiskey in the jar", it's an irish song...I love it!

Well, I'll let you read. Hope you read 'till the end. You won't be disapointed.

* * *

**Chapter five**

**"Forget Digory with some Whiskey"**

It was early at Hyrule land.

The sun rays were touching the green fields and the wind was blowing an icy breeze.

Princess Zelda was sleeping in her bed, dreaming about Link, the Hero of time.

"Long time of no see him, eight years…" Zelda was saying between her dreams "I was wondering…could that years change a boy into a man? I mean, every body has to change of course, but…Link still looks so childish, so innocent" she moved to one side "But when I see him…I think he utterly changed"

"Zelda wake up!!" a voice said her, taking off the blankets "Don't be lazy, we got visits today!"

"What? I got a bikini for the bay?" she muttered half-sleep.

"In what are you thinking?" her father said frowning "Wake up lazy girl!"

Princess Zelda sat down at bed and yawned.

"Dad, did you forget you have to knock the door before entering my room?" she asked scratching her head "What about if I am in underclothes? I am not a man"

"No, I didn't forget that" he said "I just want that you be ready for the visits"

Zelda stared at him, with oddity.

"What visits?"

King Daphnes smiled her.

"There's a young man that wants your hand m'girl, and he's coming here to see you" he walked to the door "Hurry up!"

The king closed the door behind him, leaving his daughter thoughtful.

"_A young man who wants my hand? So that mean that he…is my fiancé?_" she said in her mind.

She said not a word anymore, while she was dressing.

The king Daphnes was sitting in the royal hall, waiting the royal duet, until…

"My lord" informed Nira, the servant "King Illuin and his son, they are here"

The king looked at the young girl.

"Good, good; made them pass" he commanded "And bring a bottle of wine"

Nira nodded as she walked away.

The big door of the hall opened, while two persons entered in.

The first figure had a reddish face, with a short black beard and deep dark brown eyes. He wasn't so tall, but he looked strong.

"Nohansen" the king called Illuin, gave a friend hug to king Daphnes "How much years had passed since we see each other for last time?"

"Almost fourteen years" laughed Daphnes "Goddess, your son grew up so much"

Both of them spun around to see a (really) tall young man (maybe the taller I could describe) who had deep, black eyes and short black hair; he was thin and strong. But the way of how he look, was sad, surely and thoughtful.

His name was Prince Uasal Digory, and he was there for asking the princess Zelda's hand for marriage.

"How old is he Illuin?" the king Daphnes wanted to know.

"Eighteen, Nohansen" answered the Illuin "But he's like a troll size"

The young prince spun around and he looked to the stairs.

"The princess is coming down soon?" Digory asked.

"Yes she is" the king Daphnes asserted "You really want to know her, eh?" the prince nodded "Young boys, do you want a goblet of wine?"

"I cannot deny it!"

King Illuin raised his goblet and the king Daphnes served wine, suddenly Nira, whispered to the king:

"Sir, princess Zelda wants a word with you"

"What, but our visits are waiting"

"Said it's important"

King Daphnes sighed with a little bit of anger, and then he went to the upstairs. He found the princess lurking behind a statute.

"Goddess Zelda, why don't you go down now?" he grumbled.

Zelda moved her fingers and then she answered:

"It is necessary that I meet this prince? I mean, I want to choose my husband and…I want to make it for love"

King Daphnes rolled his eyes and he laughed for a moment. Royal unions would never end.

"M'girl, what I told you about the royal married?"

"_I really don't give a damn" _she ran through in her mind "But father, can I do an exception?" she begged.

"Non-senses Zelda, go down and meet the prince" her father ordered "I don't want that a childish fairy tale ruins my reunion."

The princess Zelda made a grimace of displeasure and she started to go down the stairs; while king Illuin was telling to his son:

"I want that you be open with the princess, did you listened?" prince Digory said nothing "Is it?" his father asked grumbling, as the prince nodded.

"We mustn't lose this chance Digory, you're almost in one step for being the king of Hyrule" his father muttered coldly "I'll blame you if you ruin everything, remember what our lord ordered us and…"

"She is beautiful!" he heard his son said, and he turned to see the princess, who was coming down from the stairs.

King Daphnes entered saying cheerfully:

"Well gentlemen, my daughter!"

"Well, the young, little princess" Illuin smiled at him "You are just like your mother"

Zelda smiled him at back, and then she saw Digory.

"He's my son, Uasal Digory"

The tall prince took her hand and he kissed it (like a romantic fairy tale scene) Zelda gave him a forced smiled.

Both king Illuin and Daphnes looked each other.

"Well, I think you both need to know each other…for the great day"

The princess and the prince started to walk toward the gardens while the two kings were drinking cheerfully.

It was an excellent mourning at the gardens, the birds singing beautiful melodies and that fresh grass aroma could make a grumpy enjoy the rest of the day.

"Well princess, shall we sit down?" asked the prince.

"Sure"

Both of them sat down in the soft grass and they started to talk:

"Where did you come from Digory?" the princess wanted to know

He pointed out to the east.

"Passing the great Stone tower, there's my land"

"Catalia?" said the princess with a finger on her chin as the prince nodded "It's a pretty long way"

Digory crossed his legs and he stared at the princess.

"What do you like to do, princess?"

"Mmm…I like the painting and the history, books but especially learn about mystical lands and the magic" she answered "What about you?"

"Well, I like the politic; you know the trials, rights and all that has to do with laws" answered Digory "Before of being a king, I want to become a minister"

Zelda couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Seems like he didn't know that all the young people of the Kingdom, hated the politic (even Zelda).

The prince took out a piece of parchment from his clothes and showed it to Zelda.

It was recognition, from Catalia's University. Digory was graduated like second royal politic of the counsel of his own kingdom.

"If I keep studying, I'll be a minister in just two years" he said proud of his work.

Zelda gazed at the long piece of parchment, after several minutes, something attracted her attention.

"Did you learn magic?"

"Yeah, but it was just a little; I couldn't be a complete wizard" the prince answered "The wizard that trained me was…so cold"

"But why a politic needs the magic?" Zelda still wanted to know "He don't need it"

"Our counsel is mostly formed by sorcerers, they believe that is necessary to learn magic..."he stopped a moment, thinking I his next words "Just…for protection, you know."

Protection? It was a strange thing knowing a magician minister. At least, in Hyrule Kingdom.

"It's weird, if you are becoming a minister, and you are a prince, why do you need magic? You are one of the most protected persons in your kingdom" commented Zelda.

The prince frowned. _This princess is decided to find the real reason, _thought he; Although Zelda was asking just for mere curiosity.

"I don't have to say it; it is just between my father and me. So please don't even ask" said the prince in a lower and rude voice "I don't want to put you in danger"

The princess Zelda stared at him, surprised.

"Put me in danger? What do you mean, Digory" asked Zelda.

The prince Digory didn't answered at the moment, he just smiled at Zelda and he sighed.

"Don't listen to me princess, I always let my mind speak for me" said the prince "Please, let's talk about another thing"

Princess Zelda nodded, but she still was in doubt. What the prince said, awoke Zelda's curiosity and mistrust.

"I beg your pardon princess" said the prince, realizing the way Zelda was looking at him "I think I was so rude when I answered you. Don't listen to me, I'm a fool."

The princess just said a low "yes"

"My brother is in the army, he's one of the fiercest warriors of the kingdom" commented Digory, changing the theme.

"Do you have a brother?" asked Zelda, worried about the existence of two princes Digory.

"Yes, his name is Taekim, my twin" said Digory in a sigh "But he's completely different from me; he's dry, serious, shady and cold. My father preferred to send him to the army"

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to imagine a fierce, cold and dry prince Digory in her mind.

"But something bizarre happened to him" she heard Digory said "He had turned a little insane, and that wizard…he" Digory shouted up. Again, he mentioned that wizard.

"Something's wrong with that wizard?" she asked.

"No, forget it" said the prince quickly "Do you want to hear something interesting?"

"Eh…sure"

The prince Digory clarified his throat and he went on.

He talked about the frog's growing up (a very disgusting topic), about the polo game (he was in one team), the wonderful that was the horsemanship and the way of how to drink the tea.

The princess Zelda was bored, she have met the most boring man of the entire world. Well, it was decided, Zelda couldn't be his wife. He was out.

"Well, what you think about it?" asked the prince happily

"Eh…a. yes, sure; it was so interesting" lied the princess. She was sure it was a waste of time. But suddenly, Digory took her hands.

"Zelda, I was thinking in our marriage and maybe, we can live happy together" he peered at the princess and said softly "I want you to share this lonely life with me, I want you to be my wife"

Zelda gave him a forced smile; she was hoping a miracle, for not to seeing the prince's eyes; but she was forced to do it. The eyes of the prince were so full of love and the princess realized that he was so handsome and she had the crazy impulses to give him a kiss. But in her mind she remembered someone more especial than him.

"Sorry by the interruption my lady, but there's a letter for you" a grave voice said her "It's from that green young man"

"Link?" Zelda reacted at the moment, and she separated from Digory "And what it says?"

Sheik, who was holding the letter, answered:

"It says that he will come here for taking you to the Kokiri forest"

"Well, thank you Sheik" she thanked the Sheikah, grabbing the letter.

Sheik bowed at her and he jumped to the nearest tree.

Link was coming to the castle, but why? Does he want to take Zelda for a riding or what? It was all a mystery.

"Who is Link, princess?" demanded the prince Digory.

"He's a friend of mine, that's all" said the princess reading the letter.

"Only your friend?" Digory wanted to know.

"Yes, only my friend" repeated Zelda, she realized that the prince was starting to getting jealous.

"Well, shall we continue talking, or what?" asked Zelda.

"I'm afraid I've to go my dear princess" said the prince with pity "But I'll be back in one month, so do not cry for me Zelda"

"Oh, I won't be worry (please don't laugh, please don't laugh) I will wait for you" said the princess containing the laugh.

It was a dramatically farewell; king Daphnes didn't want that his friend Illuin leave the castle and Digory didn't want to leave Zelda, but (at last) they left.

Link was riding toward Hyrule castle.

He was clean (Link was crying for the bath), combed and glad. He made for Zelda an excellent surprise that was…ehemr…I think you gotta wait for discovering it too.

"Zelda, hope ya like my all-day-surprise" he muttered cheerily, when he arrived to the market.

The hero walked, better said, ran toward the principal door of the castle and he knocked it.

"What you want, plebeian?" asked a bad-mood guard.

"I came to see the princess, I've have a date with her" said Link aloud.

The guard opened his eyes (for the innocent commentary) and he went into the castle.

Minutes later, Princess Zelda came down and she waved the young hero and for Link's horror, the king itself was coming down too.

The king Daphnes gazed Link for several moments, at the end he said:

"Who are you?

Link clarified his throat and said:

"Link, sir, nice to meet you" he extended his hand for shaking the king's, but there was no answer.

"What do you want?" the king asked once again.

Link sighed. "Can Zelda go with me to the forest? I got a surprise for her."

"What kind of surprise?" king Daphnes wanted to know.

"I can't tell ya"

"Why not?"

"Because it won't be a surprise anymore"

The king Daphnes breathed noisily, and gave Link a look of intense hate. He didn't want him to be his daughter's boyfriend.

"Please Dad, let me go with Link. I promise I won't do anything crazy." begged Zelda.

His father looked at her and said:

"I'm not worry about you can do, no, is what he can do!"

"Don't worry, Link won't do anything crazy too" retorted the princess.

"I don't mean that" he said muttering "Is what he can _do_ to you!"

The princess Zelda stood thoughtful for a few moments and the, she said:

"Please don't say that, he's not like that" (I'm sure you know what the king was trying to say)

"I don't trust him"

"Well, I do" affirmed Zelda "I can trust my entire life to him, without worrying"

His father looked at Link, frowning; after several moments he took a decision:

"You can go, but remember that you are already engaged"

"Yes that, I know it" said Zelda, rolling her eyes.

"And Sheik is going with you"

The princess Zelda nodded and called Sheik, who was behind a statue, he ran to Zelda's side.

Link got close to the King and bowed at him.

"You are so good, sir" he thanked. But before they were gone, the king Daphnes grabbed Link by his robes.

"If you make something bad to my daughter, I swear you'll never forget the name Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule"

The young man swallowed spit, frightened

"Dad knock it off, I will be okay" her daughter said "Sheik is going with me, remember?"

The King let go Link, who, after putting his cap, bowed again.

"Be careful on you way" the king Daphnes said. Zelda, Link and Sheik mounted Epona, and started to gallop.

The king stared at them with insecurity, until a voice said in his back:

"Do not worry my lord; she will be fine" assure the caretaker Impa "I know this boy"

"What king of surprised would be?" questioned the king.

"It's a little party, my lord" answered the woman "Just that"

"Follow them Impa" mumbled the king without doubting "And keep an eye on that Link"

The Sheikah didn't answer; she hesitated a little and said shyly:

"Er…I'm a guest too; I'll go to that party"

The king Daphnes opened his eyes, bigger as it could be possible.

"You too? Well, have fun" said the king returning to the castle.

"I'll do, sir" exclaimed the woman.

"Does your dad is always like that?" asked Link to the princess, while they were in Hyrule Fields.

"Yes, and you haven't see him when he's angry" commented Zelda.

"Poor of you princess" Link was moving his head with pity.

Sheik was the only one that wasn't talking, but all his attention was in Link and Zelda's conversation.

When they arrived to Kokiri Forest, Link requested Zelda for close her eyes. The boy took her hands and guided her through the forest.

"Don't open your eyes yet" he was saying her "Just a few steps more"

"Link I'm going to fall…er…Did we arrive already?" asked the princess as she felt that Link stopped.

"At the count of three, open your eyes, one…two…three!"

The princess Zelda opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what her eyes were looking.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS ZELDA!!" all the six sages and a bunch of Zoras, Gorons and Kokiris, shouted at the princess, as they were throwing little pieces of colored papers.

Suddenly, the kokiris started to play an Irish musical piece.

The princess turned at Link and she hugged him strongly.

"You are the cutest person of the entire world Link, thank you" she said excited.

"You're welcome, it was only a proof of my friendship" he said "'Cuz you're my best friend"

"Thank you so much Link"

The young hero of time looked at all the sides, he was nervous; it was the first time that a girl of his age hugged him; and a very strange felling was starting to increase deep in Link's heart.

"I guess you're hungry" he said, returning to the reality.

"You bet! I haven't eaten since the breakfast, and then with a horrible morning…" said the princess "I shall tell you when I have something in my stomach"

Link nodded and took Zelda to a wood table. It was covered by a pink tablecloth with spoons, forks, knives, napkins and plates over it. The persons who were in charge of cooking, were preparing beef and chicken fillets; salads of fruit, fish, fried duck and a big portion of whisky.

Zelda was amazed by that scene.

"Want whisky princess?" asked Link grabbing a cup of whisky.

"Just water, thank you" she said in back. Link served water in another cup and gave it to Zelda.

"Tell me something…how did you make this? How could you gather Kokiris, Gorons and Zoras for celebrating my birthday?" asked the princess, watching a Goron who was talking to a little Kokiri girl.

Link sighed. "It was easy Zelda; I told Darunia and Ruto about the surprised I wanted to give you."

"And the Kokiris? How did you…convince them?"

"I told them you were a very important person for me. Honestly, they had been very polite to me since the day I arrived Kokiri Forest" Link said, looking at a little girl who was waving him.

Zelda nodded.

"So, tell me 'bout your terrible morning" the boy requested. The princess gave a sip of her water and begun to tell her friend about the boring Uasal Digory.

"And for the great final, he asked me to be his wife; oh yes how I'd like to!!"

Link was denying with the head. "I can bet anything that he doesn't know you're a sage"

"Yes, I'm sure of that" she asserted "But something's bad with him" she looked at Link "He mentioned twice a wizard"

"A wizard?" Link questioned, giving a sip of his whiskey.

"Yeah and plus, he said he didn't want to put me in danger. ¿Can you believe that? It's strange"

"If you ask my opinion…" said the boy "I think he's lying"

"Do you really think that?"

"Aye, when a man wants something, he always lies"

"Have you ever lied Link? For something similar like this"

Link peered at Zelda.

"Well maybe a few times (please Zelda, don't look me like that) for gettin' out of troubles"

The young princess sighed, maybe Link was right; but the prince was still suspicious. Suddenly, she felt an arm on her shoulder, from Link.

"Zelda, little Zelda; Think you're worrying so much with this" he stared at her with a big smile on his face "Forget Digory with some whiskey!"

"Yes, maybe you are right" exclaimed the princess cheerfully "Thank you"

_One hour later…_

"C'mon Link, tell us another joke!!" the entire guest screamed.

Link, who was now really drunk, was telling jokes.

"A'right, I tell ye one good, _hip!_" he said. He had already drunk twenty glasses of whiskey. "Why the Deku fell down from the tree? _hip!_" he asked.

No one answered.

"'Cuz he was already death"

All the Kokiri gave a soft smile.

"Why the second Deku fell down from the tree? _hip!_"

"Because it was death" said Ruto.

"No, 'cuz the first one pushed it down, _hip!_"

This time, the sages laughed.

"And whara'bout the third one? _Hip_!"

"The second one pushed him!" said Nabooru.

"Nah, 'cuz he though they were playin' and tossed himself down, _hip_!"

Every one of the village started to laugh but Mido gave a nasty look to Link.

"That was splendid Link" exclaimed Darunia "Tell another!"

Link drank whisky.

"Not this time" he said "I'm goin' to sing a song"

Link took his ocarina out.

"I sang this song in one of my travels, long ago" he pointed out a Kokiri girl who was ready to play a violin, and a Zora with a guitar "So I hope you like it" he clapped twice "It sound like this…"

The guitar started to play soft tunes pacific, cheer tunes; and after a few seconds, the violin joined it. After a beautiful introduction, Link begun to sing:

_As I was going over the Kork and Kerry Mountains  
Met with Captain Farrell and his money he was counting  
I first produced my pistol, and then produced my rapier  
Said stand and deliver, I am the bold deceiver,_

_Musha ring dumma do damma da  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
there's whiskey in the jar!!_

Link gave a big sip of his whisky and continued:

_I counted out his money, pay pretty penny.  
Put it in my pocket and I took it home to Jenny.  
And she said and she swore, she never would deceive me,  
the devil take the women, for they never can be easy_

_Musha ring dumma do damma da_

This time, the girl and the Zora joined Link for the chorus:

_Whack for the daddy 'ol  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
there's whiskey in the jar!!_

Link started to play his ocarina with a beautiful tune, moving to a place to another; but he stopped in front of Zelda. The girl smiled to him. He played loudly when she clapped him. Then, Link continued singing:

_It was early in the morning; before I rose to travel  
The guards were all around me and likewise captain Farrell.  
I first produced my pistol, she stole away my rapier,  
Couldn't shoot the water so a prisoner I was taken. _

_Musha ring dumma do damma da  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
there's whiskey in the jar!!_

Ruto was looking Zelda with displeasure, she was getting jealous; all Links' attention was in the princess Zelda.

_Now some men take delight in the drinking and the roving,  
But others take delight in the gambling and the smoking.  
But I take delight in the juice of the barley,  
And courting pretty women in the mountains of Killarney_

Link asked Zelda to dance the last part. She accepted and started to dance like Irishmen, after the instrumental passage, Link finished in a great climax.

_Musha ring dumma do damma da  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
whack for the daddy 'ol  
there's whiskey in the jar!!_

When the song was over, the little village was invaded by the claps. The princess Zelda was laughing happily, while she was holding Link, who was about to fall to ground by his drunkenness.

"Goddesses! Where did you learn that song?" asked Nabooru exalted.

"_M'friend Sharia_ tough it to me _long'go_" answered Link, in the well-know tongue of the drunks. The Gerudo could realize with his strong smell from his mouth.

Darunia stopped Link with one arm.

"Man, I've never seen you like this!" confessed him "Why you don't sit down for a while?"

Link nodded but he was still jumping and drinking whisky.

"Stop that Link!" ordered Impa, getting Link away from the liquor.

"Let him enjoy the moment" said Saria "I bet he will never do it again"

All the sages spun around to see the young Hero of Time, who was now dancing and humming _"Saria's song";_ Ruto was having a good time watching Link's strange dance.

"If he doesn't stop drinking, his kidneys will be hurt" commented Rauru, sitting on the soft grass "Where is Sheik? I haven't seen him in all the party."

All the sages denied with the head, and it was truth; there were no signs of the Sheikah.

"Maybe he's exploring the place" said the princess, but suddenly they heard Link singing a new song:

_In the rising of the Sheikah moon_

_With a slow and odd walking_

_Sheik is coming back to you_

_He's not different from the king_

_With two or three words was made his tongue_

_But something bad is going on with him_

_With cold and dark eyes_

_He peered at me_

_But why he lies?_

_I don't know_

_What it's all about?_

_Does he have something to do with the evil lord?_

_Ganondorf?_

_His bloody eyes can say the truth_

_But yet_

_I don't know him so_

_And I can't see his soul_

_He's all a mystery for us_

_It can happen just_

_In the rising of the Sheikah moon_

Zelda looked in where Link was; and she saw Sheik going out from the path that leaded to the Great Deku Tree.

He walked slowly toward the princess, with a lost look, like he was trying to comprehend something.

"Sheik! Where were you?" asked the princess.

Sheik took a long time in answer her, and after long moments, he answered:

"Exploring my lady"

Princess Zelda sighed and hugged him.

"This world must be strange for you and…"

Suddenly, Zelda separated from Sheik and gazed him from foot to head. She felt a dark power within him; wonder about if the reason was for the Sheikah blood that was running through his veins, but it wasn't so reasonable.

"What happened to you?" wanted to know the princess.

"Nothing princess" responded Sheik quickly, but his eyes didn't say the same "It 's nothing princess, don't worry about it" he gazed at Link "A little more and he'll fall fainted to floor"

Zelda said nothing, but she knew something was suspicious.

The night had fallen quickly and the hours seemed like minutes, the moment arrived for the Gorons and Zoras to leave the village and return to their homes. The kids of the woods were so tired and they returned to their wood houses.

The sages said good-bye to everyone and went to their respective homes.

"Princess is time to return to the castle" said Impa to Zelda.

"I'm going to state here Impa" answered the princess "I don't want to leave Link in this state."

"What about your father? What do I tell him?" asked Impa.

"Tell him I'll be in the castle tomorrow" ordered Zelda "Tell him Sheik is with me"

Impa bowed her and she went to the forest exit, leaving her alone with Link and Sheik.

"I hope you don't mind in staying here Sheik." said the princess. The young Sheikah denied with the head. "Do not worry princess, I'll be with you wherever you go, protecting you."

"Zelda, can you please help me to take Link to his bed?" asked Saria to the princess.

"Sure"

The young hero was already on the ground, sleeping peacefully and with his empty glass number twenty five beside him. The two girls pushed Link up to his tree house (almost battling against the boy's weight) and placed him to his dusty bed.

"He sleeps like a baby" commented Saria looking at Zelda "Do you need a bed?"

"No, I will stay here" replied the princess "It maybe sound strange, but I'm not really tired"

"As you wish" the little girl leaved Zelda alone with Link.

It was a peaceful night; Zelda was just sitting in a wood chair staring at the stars. Why she was in there? With the boy who was her friend, the only one who could understand her, the boy of her dreams, with who she was in love with.

Some things were unexplainable for anyone, even for the seventh sage.

The next mourning, Zelda wake up over a table and with cold. Where the hell she was? Oh yes! She remembered: in Link's house.

She spun around to see the bed, but the hero wasn't in there. The princess stood up from the table and went out to look for Link.

Once out, she could see the silhouette of a man among the mourning fog.

She went down the stairs and ran toward the river, and found Link. He was washing his face in the river.

"Good morning Link!" exclaimed Zelda "How do you feel?

The hero put on his tunic and said:

"I feel so bad, I have an infernal headache!"

"Oh Link, your drunkenness was so much, you didn't know what crazy things you did!" laughed the princess, putting her thinly arm over Link's shoulder.

"I'm very ashamed, it wasn't a princess party after all; sorry" he said downing his head.

"Don't worry, it was magnificent!" the princess corrected him "Hope I can do something for you in gratitude"

Link smiled.

"My father is going to kill me" commented Zelda.

"Why?"

"I passed the night here"

The young hero took her hand and say calmly:

"Tell him it was my fault that I insisted you to stay"

"He will hang you"

"I don't care, that's not going to change the fact that it was a great night"

Zelda laughed at this commentary.

Suddenly, they stayed in silence, looking each other.

"I guess I've to take you to the castle, I'm right?"

The princess nodded.

"Aye? Okay let's go!"

Link and the princess Zelda started to walk, hoping that this could repeat again.

* * *

Pretty long eh? I thank every one who read until the end; the next chapter won't be so long I promise.

See you then!!


	6. The Dark Sage

**Chapter six**

"**The dark sage"**

**Did you like the song? It's one of my favourites since I heard it from an Irish, but well, let's continue our story. (The fifth chapter is so much isn't?)**

All the sages, including Zelda, believed that Sheik was exploring the area; but let me tell you it was a filthy lie. Did you have curiosity about what Sheik was doing? Or what the hell happened to him? If you did, you will know in this chapter.

_Returning to the party…_

"Not this time…"Link said "This time I'm goin' to sing a song"

In the moment before Link started o sing, Sheik folded his arms putting attention in every thing that the hero was saying.

"This isn't funny" the Sheikah muttered for himself "I don't like him and thought I helped him on his quest"

He frowned when Link started to sing, his bloody eyes followed the boy's body in every movement.

"What a waste of time"

Suddenly, a cold breeze of the wind made Sheik shiver with cold.

"Damn cold" he grumbled.

But in the lapse of the breeze, the young Sheikah heard whisperings saying his name.

"_Sheik…come here…_"

Sheik sharpened his ears, listening to the strange voices of the wind.

"_Sheik…come here…Sheik…_"

"Who's calling me?" he asked to the air. No one answered. "Where are you?"

The voices started to move away, the Sheikah followed them to the Lost Woods.

The forest was dark, darker than ever, Sheik only could see the tiny fairies flying around him. The sounds of the imp's flouts were causing echo in the un-ending woods.

"Who's there?" asked again the Sheikah "If you are a monster and want to eat me, face me!" he drawn two blades in each hand and got prepared for any unexpected attack. But suddenly, he remembered the words of the princess Zelda, the day in when she was showing Sheik the places around Hyrule:

"_This is Lost Woods, the infinite and mysterious forest; if a man without a Kokiri fairy enters to these woods, he'll turn into a monster. So you never must enter there without the proper protection"_

Sheik nodded at the moment.

"She's right, if I don't go out of this forest, I'll turn into a monster" he spun around for looking the exit, but he realized there were four tunnels of wood. Which one was the correct path for going outside?

"Damn it" he said after three intentions to going outside, but he reached the same place "I think I'm going to climb that tree and see where the exit is"

But before Sheik could make a movement, a dry voice spoke to him:

"I can show you the exit if you want"

The Sheikah spun his head and he saw a young man, identical to the prince Digory. The same black hair and the same complexion but this time, his eyes were green and he was smirking.

Sheik didn't said nothing, he just stood there without speaking.

"How much time has passed Sheik, since the last time I saw you?" requested the man darkly "Maybe…seven years?" he stared at Sheik smirking more.

"Are you Uasal?" asked Sheik.

"C'mon my Sheikah, don't confuse me with my stupid brother" he showed his teeth "I am Taekim Digory, his twin"

"Taekim! What are you doing here? And…and…how, did you keep you alive all these years? I thought you were death" wanted to know Sheik, surprised. He met this man when he served to the evil lord.

"If you ask me, what I'm doing here, I'll respond you" Digory's brother clarified his throat "I'm here because I want that you join us for serve the lord once again" said Taekim slowly.

"Join _us_?" Sheik frowned, Taekim was alone.

"Yes, _us_" completed a very heavy voice. From the woods, a tall and a strong figure appeared.

"Morth!" exclaimed Sheik, still surprised.

A man with a fierce face, dark skin and a powerful body appeared from the woods. His eyes were like the lion, he got tattoos in all his body, long brown hair and arms of steel. I could say he was a beast man.

"Looks like you haven't forget me" Morth said showing his almost fang-teeth "I believed that be with that fools had made you lose your memory, 'was wrong"

Sheik was unable to speak; these two odd characters appeared in his life when he worked with _him_.

"We were following you" said Morth.

"Every day" commented Taekim.

"Every minute" added the other.

After some minutes of a pacific silence, Sheik spoke:

"But, why serve _him_, he is…"

"Dead?" a male voice completed him and for the third time, a new character appeared from the woods.

Sheik looked at the new character, at he stood open mouth.

He was tall, strong, dark-skinned; he had yellow eyes, red hair, with a long and curved nose; not old, not young. He was powerful, he was dark, and he was…Ganondorf, king of the evil.

"Master!" Sheik shouted and he bowed the man at the moment. But He realized that Ganondorf, was a little different from the last Ganondorf (in a few words, Ganondorf from Wind Waker)

The Gerudo king made a sign with the hand, and the Sheikah rose.

"But how did you…you're suppose to be in the evil realm" said Sheik.

Ganondorf moved his finger at the sides, denying.

"Not anymore, being in the evil realm, it is like being in the middle of nothing" he said simply "It was a hell, but I think that time can rewards you" he looked at the silvers stars of the blue-dark sky and said:

"I entered to a world that you would never imagine"

Sheik frowned.

"One month ago, I was sitting on the evil realm thinking on how to escape, but when the despair and anger took me I hit the floor with my fist"

"And then what happened?" asked Sheik.

"When I look down, I realized that everything I lost in the past was coming again to my hands. Destiny gave me a new opportunity. I opened a dimension to another world.

Taekim was listening so quiet, likewise Mort; but Sheik was unable to stop asking. "What kind of world?"

Ganondorf smiled, and then he continued:

"All of us have an inverted side, bad is good and good is bad; I entered to that _inverted _dimension."

"What did you found there?"

"The evil realm inverted the _evil_ six sages!" Ganon answered "When they saw my condition, they help me to recover my strength. They made me one of them, just like princess Zelda, their leader…the dark sage! And that's not all, they gave a new body, as you can see"

Sheik didn't know if he must show happiness to his master or…show preoccupation for Hyrule. Taekim and Morth were watching his master with a big smile on their face. "Master that's great"

"And it was so simple, like open a door" Taekim commented.

"After some days, they returned me to the normal world"

"And the good sages are looking for you?" commented Sheik.

"Heh, heh, that fools six sages think that I am death" he drawn a smile in his face "When you got a new body and new magic, you can do whatever you want"

Sheik nodded.

"And what are the orders of my lord?" asked Taekim bowing.

"Wait…wait until the luck give us the opportunity for attack Hyrule" the wizard respond "But the first thing I'm going to do is…kill the princess Zelda and the fool Hero of Time…as I promised" Ganondorf stared at Morth "You will get more followers; Taekim keep your eyes on Uasal I think he's so weak for this, and tell your father that the plan's still on foot. And you Sheik…"Ganondorf peered at Sheik who was confused and with questions without answers inside his mind "I let you the most important task of my plan…watch the princess closely and also watch the Hero of Time, everything they do you'll let me know"

Sheik gave his back at Ganon and got away from him.

Taekim and Mort started to follow him, but Ganondorf stopped them. He reached Sheik's shoulder and muttered him to his ear:

"I haven't forgot how you betrayed me…turned into the princess…now I'm asking you this seriously, trusting in you"

"But the good sprit of the princess was so powerful and I couldn't with it"

"I don't care…but you're Sheik himself and I still believe that you want…revenge…for the Hylians"

Sheik stood unable to speak, but suddenly Ganondorf put his hand on Sheik's back and the young man felt cold and pain running through all his body, like thousand of knives stabbing him. Then, darkness and evil invaded his blood.

"Do you swear me you'll do this?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes master" a shady voice answered "If you want, I can kill whoever you want"

"Excellent"

Ganondorf bewitched Sheik and now he controlled him.

"Hyrule finals days…are soon…so soon that we are going to give them a surprise" Ganon breathed a big amount o air and he roared in laugh.

"Ganondorf, King of Evil is back!"


	7. Ganon's Mark

**Chapter Seven**

"**Ganon's mark"**

The princess Zelda woke up scared, sweating cold and trembling.

"Goddesses!" she exclaimed trying to get back her breath "What a terrible nightmare!"

The girl woke up from her bed and walked toward a table that was in the middle of her room, and then she raised a jar of water from it and drank water in a cup.

After some shallows she let the cup over the table and went into the balcony. Not so much time had to pass for the dawn, the sun started to born in the east and the light of the day was about to shine in the Zora kingdom.

"I don't know what it means…but I got a possible answer" she mumbled covering her back with a blanket. What she dreamt made her worry about something that she suspected:

She was in the middle of Hyrule field, alone…in deep silence. Suddenly, the prince Digory appeared behind her, naked from him up; he was looking at her with sad eyes and a big scar was on his chest.

So, he turned around and the girl saw a black hand on the boy's back; he turned around again and for the princess horror, Digory's scar was bleeding. Behind the prince appeared a man identically to the prince Digory, just that his eyes were green as the emerald jewel.

After he showed himself, he raised a sword, and the prince Digory whispered:

"The ones who have the mark of the dark sage... they will be his servants for the eternity…"

Zelda swallowed spit, and the prince's twin started to walk toward her, and when he was about to cut her by the half…she woke up.

"I know it's not an ordinary dream…"she said "Something is not going on well" she put a hand on her fore head "Goddesses, hope it isn't real!"

In that moment, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" Zelda said

The door opened slowly and Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule entered.

"My little Zelda, what are you doing so early?" he asked worried.

The princess went to his father's arms "I had a nightmare"

The man hugged her strongly.

"Do not worry now, it is over" he consoled her "I can still remember when you were always awaking me when you were just six"

"I wish that mom could be here" the girl commented sadly.

"Yeah me too"

They stood on Zelda's room until the roster's new day song.

"Well m'girl, get ready for this day" Daphnes said in the end "I want you pretty for the noon"

"And what's the occasion?" asked Zelda with a smile.

Her father looked at her happy.

"Prince Digory is coming to see you!"

In that moment Zelda's smile disappeared. What? Digory is coming to castle? That is really bad luck!

"Oh, that's great" lied Zelda, it wasn't so great indeed.

"Don't be late"

Link was combing himself in front the mirror; he put male perfume in all his clothes, he shaved and even he took a bath.

It was the perfect day; yes…perfect…the great day has come.

"Are you sure of this Link? Are you sure of telling her the truth?" asked Saria staring at Link who was putting his hat.

"Aye I'm pretty sure" he answered.

The green haired girl gave Link a sad grimace.

"Hope you're right"

"I'll will, I trust in her" commented the boy with all security. He spun around and took a bouquet of flowers he collected last night.

"How do I look?" he wanted to know showing himself to Saria.

"Handsome" she limited to say "Good luck Link"

Link smiled.

"Thank you!" he shouted as he went out from his tree house and jumped down to his mare Epona.

"C'mon girl, today's the great day" he said "Today I'm goin' to tell Zelda my feelings for her"

Epona neighed happily, and begun on the travel.

Zelda was sitting in the garden bench, waiting prince Uasal's arrive. She was looking at some blue birds that were taking a bath on a fountain.

"I will tell him don't want to be his wife" she said for herself.

In that moment somebody shouted her name:

"Princess Zelda!!" the girl looked at one side and prince Digory was waving her with the hand.

"Holy mother of Hyrule" she whispered "Here he comes" She smiled and responded with a waved too. The prince Digory ran at Zelda and he hugged her strongly, the girl almost lost the air.

"It's so wonderful to see you again princess!" he exclaimed "I missed you so much"

"You did?" asked the princess with a forced smile. Suddenly, she saw a person behind Digory.

"Who is he?"

The prince spun around and said:

"I present you my brother, Taekim"

The Uasal's twin brother approached to Zelda a bowed her.

"It's a great honour to meet you" he rose and peered at her "Princess, my brother is always speaking of you, is impossible to stop him!"

"Yes I know; now that I see you I can't deny you both are identical" commented the princess seeing the twins.

"Well, if you know me, you will see we're completely different"

Prince Digory took Zelda's hand and said her:

"Princess can we go? I want to speak with you"

Zelda nodded.

"Sorry brother, think you got to talk with Zelda in other occasion"

"Don't worry Uasal, now that she's going to be my sister in law I will have all the time" Taekim said "Good bye princess, hope my presence didn't cause you annoyance"

"On the contrary" the girl said.

Taekim bowed again and when he saw Zelda he smirked so evilly that made the girl tremble.

Digory took Zelda to a place where no one could hear them.

"You must have be careful with him princess, he's an insane person" he muttered "And you must never be alone with him"

The princess Zelda was confused, why he was telling her this? It was a warning?

"What's going on Digory? All this mystery makes me have a headache" exploited the princess.

"That's why I wanted to speak with you"

The prince looked serious; he took some breath and begun:

"Princess, Ganon has returned…"

Zelda stood unable to speak; the new made her stomach fall to her feet, just like her dream…it was truth.

"He's gathering his followers and when he finishes, he's going to form an army!" the prince stopped for a moment for taking air, but then he started again "And Ganon is going to attack Hyrule when everything is ready"

"But…how you know all this?" inquired Zelda, suspecting the worse.

Prince Digory looked at Zelda worried.

"How? Tell me how!" insisted the princess, fearing the possible answer.

"I am a Ganon follower"

The princess knew it, the dream wasn't something normal. It was a vision.

"So you are my enemy" she said simply "You wanted to marry me just for murdering me and give the power of Hyrule to Ganondorf; more than great"

Zelda gave her back to Digory and started to get away from him, abruptly, the prince's hand took Zelda's.

"Let me go" she said crossly.

"Please princess, let me explain you; I'm not what you think I am" replied the prince "Please, I beg you"

Princess Zelda thought for a minute; a bored, sad and innocent prince couldn't be so evil, so she decided to listen.

"When I was ten years old, our messengers brought us the notice of Hyrule attack and that the king needed help for repel it. My father immediately sent an army to Hyrule with him in charge. It was so late when he arrived, the King Daphnes was dead and Hyrule under a dark domain.

My father suffered so much your father's death (they were friends) and by bad luck Ganondorf captured him. I don't know for how much time Ganon tortured his mind because when my father got back, he was only talking about his new master and the conquer of the world. It was just crazy.

But it was not the worse, he even took my brother and me to see Ganondorf for "training" us. Taekim resisted, but I didn't make it and I was kicked out.

My brother and father were under his services, until Ganondorf was defeated.

The prince Digory gave himself a pause, Zelda was only listen at him with attention.

"How he got back?" wanted to know the princess "Did someone revived him?"

"No, rumours between followers said that he returned because he turned into a sage and…

"What?! You said a sage?" interrupted Zelda surprised "In an evil man is impossible!"

"They said that the sacred sages had compassion when Ganondorf begged them turning him in to a dark sage, and when the opportunity came he escaped from the sacred realm" completed Digory nervous.

"I do not believe it, what you are telling me is impossible, it-it cannot be!" Zelda affirmed "The six sages could never turn Ganon into a sage"

"Kindness is not always good"

"Where is he now" asked Zelda scared.

"I don't know"

"You're his follower and you don't know!?"

The prince Uasal peered at her.

"I hate Ganondorf just like you do" he muttered frowning "My father believes me a weak person and he don't trust me; I hate Ganon because he is a murderer, he killed innocent people for being obsessed by the power" prince's eyes were glassy "He killed my mother and destroyed my family"

Digory was about to cry, the princess Zelda felt like a worm, she was so hard with the poor prince (and there was no doubt of the prince's sincerity).

"I'm sorry" she limited to say.

"There's still more…" announced the prince forgetting his sorrow "All his followers has a mark"

"A mark? Do you have one?"

The boy nodded.

"Can you show me?"

Digory nodded again.

Link arrived to Hyrule castle; he walked toward it slowly asking himself of how to say Zelda the truth.

"Ye knew Zelda, 'want to tell you something" rehearsed Link "you're always been beautiful and well, this is the time of say that I like you…damn it, no! Sounds so childish…what 'bout…Zelda, I love you…sick" Link stopped in front of the gardens wall "Gather some of braveness and said her…well, let's go"

He jumped into the wall and climbed it.

"This is the Ganon's mark" explained Digory after he took off his shirt; he pointed to a black hand below his shoulder "Ganon marked me when I was sleeping (I denied to mark me)" he touched the black hand "Whoever has this mark, will be his servant forever"

The princess Zelda got frostbitten; prince Digory said the same thing in her dream.

"As you have the mark, you are a servant don't you?" said Zelda coldly.

"When Ganon mark a person, as he put his hand, some evil thoughts pass across your mind and in some point you get brainwashed" clarified the prince.

"So why you didn't…"

"Turn in an evil prince? Well he committed the error of mark me while I was sleeping, and all those evil thoughts were just nightmares" concluded Digory happy.

Princess Zelda smiled for a moment, and then her eyes stopped in the scar of his chest. She decided not to ask because she could imagine the reason.

Suddenly, her blue sky eyes stared at the prince's well-formed abdomen; he was thin but at the same time strong. The prince Digory realized that Zelda was looking at him; he took her cheek and made her see him. The princess looked at his eyes and she fell in love with them; when they were about to kiss each other, Link interrupted.

"Hey!"

Digory and Zelda broke apart immediately.

"Zelda what're you doing?" Link questioned seeing Digory without shirt.

"Link, I thought you were in your house" said Zelda nervous "Why did you come?"

"Is he bothering you?" asked Link again ignoring Zelda's question "´cuz if he's, I can get him out of here"

Digory gave a step back.

"Easy Link, look, I present you prince Digory" Said Zelda. Uasal extended his hand for shaking Link's but there was no answer, in change Link only said:

"Pleased, Zelda I wanna talk with you"

"Sorry Link but now it's no the time" Zelda sighed.

"Why not?"

"Er…" Zelda looked at Digory who denied with the head "…well I cannot tell you, it's secret"

"But what I wanna said you is important" replied Link.

This time, Digory speak:

"You can come later Link, for tell the princess what you want to said her"

But the young hero kept insisting to the princess, he didn't even listen to him.

"I told you I can't" said Zelda for the sixth time.

The prince closed his fists losing the patience.

"Link, the princess told you that is not the moment, go now"

The Hero of Time shouted up and he spun around to see the prince.

"Why don't you get lost pamper little prince?" said Link roughly. The princess Zelda opened her mouth of surprised.

"What if I don't want" challenged Digory, he didn't want to be insulted "Little knife without edge; trying to cut and cut but you don't cut anything!"

Link got close to him (his head reached the prince's shoulders) and both of them looked each other with an intense hate.

Suddenly, Link jumped over Digory, and he begun to punch him.

"Stop, for the goddesses, don't you know what is talk?" exclaimed Zelda despaired.

For seconds, the prince put himself over Link and punched him, but the young hero had a great advantage. After some minutes, the prince's nose begun to bleed.

"Sheik, come here please!" shouted Zelda, the Sheikah came down from a tree "Please separate them!"

Sheik jumped over Link and took him by the arms, separating him from Digory.

"Let me go, ya fool!" bellowed Link.

The prince Digory rose with difficulty and with blood in his face. Trying to free himself, Link gave a kick which one hit the prince's back; it made him fell down and his head knocked with a stone.

Everything stood in silence after the incident, but the panic entered when blood started to come out from the prince's forehead.

"Sheik, call Impa immediately" ordered Zelda scared. Sheik nodded and ran toward the castle "Heaven's mercy Link, look what you did!"

"He started" grumbled Link "He deserved it for silly"

"You were the silly" Zelda scolded him "You almost kill him!"

"Hope so" added the boy, but that made that Zelda looked at him with anger.

"I want you to go" she said seriously.

"But need to tell ya something important"

"I don't want to hear"

"But Zelda…"

"Knock it off Link!" exploited the princess "I don't give a damn of how important is what you want to said me, I don't care!"

In that very moment the young hero felt that something broke inside him, but he didn't know what. It didn't felt so good.

"Go Link, if you don't want that my father find out this" she warned him.

"Aye, something bad happens and you go crying with daddy" scoffed Link.

"Keep your mouth shout Link, because you don't have anybody who loves you" responded the princess angry.

Link knew so, that the thing it was broken inside him…it was the heart. He couldn't articulate any word, he just felt so sad and disillusioned; everything was over for him.

"Get off now" repeated the princess.

"I will" he said with glassy eyes. He spun around and ran to where he came.

"Princess what happened?" asked Impa after a while.

"Help me take the prince to the guest room" indicated the princess "He fell down and hit on his head"

Impa nodded and picked Digory up.

In the guest room, Impa cured the Uasal's wound and she splinted his wrist.

They didn't make a scandal because this could mean a war between Hyrule and Bultand, so they preferred not to say anything.

After a few hours, Digory woke up.

"Where I am?" he asked to the ceiling.

"You're in Hyrule castle" a rude voice answered.

The boy tried to get up, but a shooting pain in his wrist stopped him.

"It is broke, I think that when you fell" said Zelda smiling "Look how Link made your face" she gave to Digory a mirror and he saw the broken nose, both of his cheeks were purple likewise the left eye.

"My father is going to kill me when I get back to home"

"I think you'll go tomorrow, it's night already" pointed out the Sheikah "You can pass the night here"

"Well, thanks for the kindness"

After that commentary, Zelda and Digory stared at Impa; when she understood the meaning said:

"I let you alone…and I will bring you a piece of meat for that eye" the white haired woman said and she went out from the room.

"Sorry about the noon, I don't know what happened to me" the prince apologized, but she denied:

"Eh… don't worry it wasn't your fault"

The prince Digory sighed and looked at Zelda.

"All what I told you, I beg you to keep it in secret, because if it reaches bad ears, Ganon could move forward all his plans and my life could be in danger…but for you, I can sacrifice myself"

Zelda's heart started to beat strongly.

"Have you ever thought in what I told you…of being my wife?" wanted to know Digory.

"Well, see…I-I…"stuttered Zelda without thinking what to say "So much things happened last days, and I'm a little bit confused"

"I ask you to think it this night…and you'll give me an answer tomorrow, what you think?"

"Yes, Digory" she said "Good night"

"Good night princess" answered the prince and for Zelda's surprise he kissed her on the cheek.

When she was outside the room, thoughts started to invade her mind. Thoughts about turn into the wife of the Prince Digory and about what Link could not tell her.


	8. Love is Hurt, Hurting Love Part One

**Chapter Eight**

**"Love is Hurt, Hurting Love"**

**_(Part One)_**

Saria was waiting, sitting in her little house and looking through the window. She could see her best friend's tree house; and thinking about Link, the little girl waited nervously the answer that Zelda would give Link. What I am saying!? She was jealous! Goddesses! If she only wouldn't born as a Kokiri, if she could only grow up and mature like an adult and make Link see how much he meant for her and…

"I'm back Saria" a voice said her. Saria turned around and she saw her friend Link bended in the door.

"What did Zelda said? What hap…eh…what's the matter?"

Saria saw Link's face, it was sad.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I…I…didn't say her nothing, she made me leave the castle" he said bitterly "I fought with that prince Digory and I almost kill him. Zelda got really angry with me"

"Why you did that?"

Link opened his mouth but no word came out of it, he closed his hand and trembled, goddess why!

"He was with no shirt, he was holding her hands and he…WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER!" Link exploited, he never felt that intense hate before. And without thinking, he ran toward his tree house to get free of this hate… this sadness, in the only way to heal the soul: crying.

The princess Zelda woke up late, she yawned and rose from her bed.

"This cannot happen to me" she muttered. The princess filled a bowl with water and she washed her face with it "If I could only stop the time…"

She took a blue dress from the wardrobe and put it on. In that moment there was a knock in the room's door.

"Coming" the princess said in a sigh. The door opened and the servant Nira entered.

"Good morning princess" she greet "Did you have a good night?"

"No, I couldn't sleep" Zelda said tired "It's the breakfast ready?"

Nira nodded "In fact princess that's why I came, your father is waiting you at the dinning room"

"I'm coming" announced Zelda as Nira bowed and closed the door.

The King Daphnes was sitting in the dinning room table, impatient for his daughter's arrival. His stomach was roaring.

"That's what I hate of women, they are always late" he grumbled.

"Good morning your highness" a voice greeted him; he looked around and saw prince Digory.

"'morning young prince, everything is fine?"

"Yes excellent, thank you for allow me to pass a night in here" Digory thanked.

"You're welcome, I'm happy thinking that you'll be my new son" King Daphnes laughed.

"Well, first I got to know Zelda's decision" indicated Digory with a weak smile "And talking about her…where is she?"

"In her room" the king answered rolling his eyes "I bet anything that she's not ready" he touched his silver beard "And how did you…broke your wrist?"

Digory took a long time for answer.

"I think I gave a bad step and I fell down"

"Good morning" a female voice said, it was Zelda. Digory looked at her quickly and gave her a big smile. "What we're going to breakfast?"

"Zelda you're late, letting our guest waiting, what a bad education!" the king reprimanded her "We are hungry, Nira! Bring the food!"

From the kitchens, many servants brought plates with food and put them on the table. Zelda sat down beside Digory.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the prince kindly.

"I couldn't, with lot of things in what to think" she gave a sigh "But I can't say it was a hell"

The king Daphnes stared at them.

"Talk later boys, let's fill the stomach!" he said serving food on his plate. The princess Zelda and prince Digory imitated him.

There were fried eggs, hot cakes, bacon, sausages, porridge, milk and orange juice. Zelda took a little of everything, it smelled so delicious!

They ate in silence, looking each other for moments; the prince Digory was watching Zelda with smiling eyes.

"And well, today's the great day" said the king anxiously after a while. Digory and Zelda looked each other, the prince smiled shyly. "I hope best…excuse me" he rose from the table and went out from the royal dinning room.

"You finished?" questioned Digory putting his hands together. Zelda said nothing, but she knew what Digory was impatient to do.

"Yes I finished" assented Zelda cleaning her lips with a napkin. They rose and walked toward the gardens.

The day was sad, there was a greyly sky above them with signals of a soon rain.

No bird was singing the morning melody; they could only hear the icy wind blow.

"How is your wrist?" Zelda asked without looking at him.

"Fine" he said simply, but he was waiting for something else.

After some minutes of silence, Zelda said firmly:

"Digory, I don't accept to be your wife"

The prince put a face of sadness.

"Please forgive me" she asked softly.

Digory denied with the head.

"No princess, you don't need to apologies" he looked at the green leaves of the tree above them "I will respect you decision"

Zelda nodded.

"But can I know just one thing?" questioned Digory after a moment "Why?"

The princess didn't have an answer.

"Is there some else, isn't?" he peered at Zelda "Isn't princess?"

Zelda opened her mouth but no word came out from it. Digory smiled and spun around toward the green field of the gardens.

"Yes, there's someone else"

"Look Digory it is not what you think…" started Zelda, but the prince Digory silenced her. "You don't need to tell me nothing, love is an inexplicable thing"

"I think is true" pointed the princess "And what will happen with you?"

The prince moved his head, understating the meaning of that "They will get really angry with me, but that's no reason for take my life from me"

"What about Ganondorf? When he's going to attack?"

"I will let you know, but please tell no body, I don't want to alarm Hyrule from a far away war" he bowed the princess "Farewell princess Zelda, knowing you was the greatest thing in my life, hope that our ways gather us again"

"Goodbye Digory" said Zelda softly.

The prince started to walk to the castle, but before he go, he turned around to see the princess for the last time.

That night Zelda had a fight with her father (her decision made the king Daphnes mad) but Zelda didn't care about, she entered to her room, lied on the bed and fell asleep. She dreamt with Link (in a very different way) he was dancing in the Temple of Time and screaming: _Come back and see, I'm lonely as can be_. But suddenly the dream changed and Ganondorf appeared, he was sitting in a throne looking to a sand clock; and in a whisper he said _we will meet again, revenge…but not yet…not yet_.

Zelda felt desperate and her head was about to exploit.

"Zelda! Zelda!" someone called her "Wake up!"

The princess opened her eyes. She was soaked in cold sweating and all the blankets were rolled in her body, she felt an intense pain in her head.

"Princess, are you okay?" Impa was staring at her worried. The princess said nothing, she just wiped her forehead.

"It was a dream" said Impa bringing near a candle to see Zelda's face "A nightmare"

Zelda just blinked.

"Can I do something for you?"

The princess Zelda peered at the Sheikah.

"Yes, summon the six sages, I want a word with them"

"We meet again six sages" said Zelda with a serious voice "Thanks for being here"

Each sage was standing in its respective emblem. Princess Zelda was in the middle, because she was the seventh sage, the leader of theme.

"Will you tell us the meaning of this council?" asked Rauru. Zelda looked at him "Yes, I was about to" she took some air and started:

"Few days ago, somebody told me that Ganon escaped from the evil realm, it's that truth?" she didn't want to hesitate.

"Who told you that?" Darunia Spoke.

"A follower of him"

"And you believed him, princess?" Zelda nodded. After those words, all the sages started to laugh loudly. The princess stood open-mouth. They were laughing? Laughing about the return of Ganondorf?!

"What are you laughing at?" she wanted to know.

"I beg your pardon princess" said Rauru after some seconds with his serious voice "But what you are telling it's a lie"

A lie? Did you say a lie?

"What's the meaning of that?" Asked Zelda frowning.

This time, Nabooru answered:

"Ganon is dead, he cut his veins with a crystal of his robes; and he left us a message" he showed the princess a piece of leather with bloody hand writing.

_"I prefer death before being here, in this revolting sacred prison"_

Zelda read the writings many times, how could it be?

"Are you sure Ganon wrote this?" she asked still reading the piece of leather.

"Yes we are" answered Ruto "This is not a joke princess"

This was (there's not another word) impossible. Zelda trusted in Digory, but with this make her doubt of him.

Who was telling the truth? The sages or Digory?

"When did he die?" questioned the princess.

"A week ago" said Darunia.

"A week ago!?" exclaimed the girl "Oh my…! You should've told me the next year" said Zelda in a sarcastic tone "For the goddesses this was important, why you didn't tell me?"

The sages stood in quiet with the eyes in floor.

Hearing no answer, Zelda looked at Impa and asked:

"You knew it Impa, having you near of me and you didn't say anything!"

The Sheikah responded without looking at her:

"You were busy these last days, and with the visit of that prince Digory…I believed that it was better to tell you in other occasion"

"You shouldn't be angry princess, look; the goddesses made us a favor when Ganon took off his life, they heard our prayer" Rauru said happy "Now Hyrule will live in peace for a long, long time."

"Where's the body?" the princess asked still thinking in the prince of darkness.

"We dropped him in _The Valley of the Death,_ there the underworld spirits are going to consume his body and will lock his evil soul forever" answered Impa "We won't see Ganon again"

This new made Zelda feel relief, but at the same time insecurity; what about if it was a trap and Ganon was just cheating the sages? But, thought they didn't informed her when they got to, she trusted in them.

"This counsel had finished, thank you all for being here" the princess Zelda announced and all the sages returned to their doings.

Zelda appeared in the Temple of Time, trying to erase from her mind everything about Ganondorf while she was returning to her castle.

Link woke up restless, he found himself sitting in the floor in a corner of his house and with the head over the piece of furniture. The first thing he thought, it wasn't a reason for which he slept like a dog, no, he thought in the words that Zelda said him a day before. Those cruel words that made him feel a completely no one.

"If she doesn't care what I said or what I do, I don't have to see her anymore" he said sadly "She's right, no one cares for me. She doesn't care for me"

And like any other love deception, Link couldn't support the sadness, the pain that stabbed his chest. The stomach had fallen to the feet and all the light and happiness in the world disappeared forever.

Zelda, the only girl he loved in the world had disappointed him.

He stood in there a few moments more watching his door and the rays of sun that passed through it.

"Why does she do this to me?" he asked to himself among sobs. Not even the edge of a sword could make this pain.

"Are you there Link?" he heard the voice of Saria calling him outside.

The young hero got up and went out from his house to see his friend. When she saw him, she asked:

"Are you okay?"

"Aye I'm okay" answered Link drying up some tears with the hand. Her friend doubted. "Come, breakfast's ready"

Link sighed and went downstairs.

"I wanna talk with you" Said Saria with a plate of bread and a cup of tea.

"'bout what?" questioned Link masticating "you mean _that_?" The girl nodded.

"I told ya already; I slipped away to the gardens, I saw Zelda and that fool prince holding each others hands and about to kiss. I punched him because he didn't let me speak with her, he fell down to ground, I almost kill him and now Zelda hates me for that" he said step by step.

"And that's the reason she made you leave the castle"

"Aye and I decided not to see her anymore"

Link put his eyes in the table. Not see her meant not to laugh, not to breathe, not to live more…

"I'm goin' to start a new life" he said weakly "I'll leave this place and I'll buy a house at Kakariko Village"

"What? Why?" Saria opened her eyes of surprised, but Link ignored her.

"I'll go on with my life and I'm goin' to be very happy" he knew that it was a nasty lie about to being happy.

"Why you wanna leave? I don't want you to go!" exploited Saria "This is your life, in the woods! With your friends, your adventures!"

"Zelda was my life"

"She can't be your life Link!"

"Yes she can" said Link "Zelda made me know some new sensations I never felt before, but I don't think you understand"

Saria stood open mouth. That really meant to grow up? To mature like every body else do?

_"I see love is a hurting feeling"_ thought Saria almost crying _"And I already know how it feels"_

"I don't want to fall in the depression just for an un-corresponded love, I need to get up and go on" said Link with a weak smile, although his world was already in the deepest of sadness.

**(End of Part One)**

**Well, we'll take a break in this part.**

**Wait for the second part of this chapter, and the rest of the story.**

**Did you like it?**

**Don't forget to leave reviews!!**

**See you next time!!**

**Oh…and thank you so much for read it.**


End file.
